Doctor Who Halloween Party!
by Lux-Obscurum
Summary: The TARDIS decides to create a Halloween party in a building that doesn't even exist and invite all of the Doctors and his companions for 2005-now! And she really meant all... (Pfft must I list the number of couples in here?)


**In honor of Halloween, I'm writing a DW story with all the companions and Doctors 2005-now! Enjoy!**

Rose was changing into her Halloween costume, bustling with excitement. This was the first time she felt happy for anything after The Doctor left her with Tentoo. The pair had been dating for the three months they had lived in this universe. She grinned, putting the last touches on her Delenn costume, then turning to see Tentoo in his John Sheridan costume. Her tongue poked out as she grinned, and she couldn't help What had come out of her mouth next. "You look sexy." She commented, giggling. Tentoo raised his eyebrows. "I do? What do you fancy John Sheridan? I met him- great man, well when he was alive." Tentoo rambled. "Oh shut up and lets go, I want to see who else would be at this mystery Halloween party! The host never put his or her name on the invites." she scolded. Tentoo rolled his eyes. "Alright, we're going. Come on, Allonsy!" He said, grinning. Rose grabbed his hand and the couple ran out of their house, walking down the street to the building.

"So what do you think this Halloween party holds for us?" She asked, grinning. "I dunno, Rose, lets find out!" He said, knocking on the building door. A woman wearing an Indian costume answered. Rose flashed the invitation, and they were let inside. "Welcome, my name is Martha, what about you guys?" Martha asked them, leading them to party. "Rose and John." Rose announced, grinning. Martha nodded. "So are you two...?" Martha gestured, making Rose laugh. "Yes, we are dating. Three months now, actually." She said. Martha smiled. "Lucky you! You got a nice looking one." She said. Rose laughed. "I know, I'm happy with him." She smiled. Martha dropped her voice to a whisper. "Just a question to make sure your one of the right people, do you know The Doctor by any chance?" Martha asked her. Rose's smile dropped. "Yes..." She sighed, feeling sad again. "He left me in another universe, but if you know him, then I'm guessing I'm not in that universe anymore." She groaned. Martha nodded. "Correct, you're in between. We all are, even the Three Doctors... 9, 10, and 11." she said. "And all the companions he had throughout his regenerations. We all are here for a big reunion! Well, just for tonight. Then this building won't even exist anymore. Come on, go mingle, you might just find your Doctor again." She said. Rose nodded, bounding off.

Tentoo spotted Rose and trotted over to her. "Rose, have you heard about-" Rose cut him off. "Yes, I know, we're right in the middle of some 'Doctor Who' Halloween party." She seemed upset. But then her mood changed and she bounced up and down. "this is going to be so much fun!" She exclaimed. Tentoo raised an eyebrow. "It is? I thought this would devastate you." He admitted. Rose huffed. "Don't be so negative, John. This is a party, parties are where you have FUN!" She grinned. Tentoo smiled, and stole a quick kiss before she ran off to talk. He watched her go, smiling broadly at the same time. Someone wearing a simple wolf mask walked up to him. "hello me." He said. Tentoo's expression turned sour. "Don't get upset that she's dating me, you were the one who left her with me in the first place." He hissed. Ten backed up slightly. "Fine, whatever." Rose heard music play and she grinned, going towards the dance floor. "Alright we are going to play a song and some of the names will be replaced with party guests! You guys ready?" Eleven asked up on the stage. "READY!" The crowd screamed back.

_A Is For Amy  
Who Drowned In A Pool_

_B Is For BAD WOLF_  
_Who Was Eaten By Ghouls_

_C Is For Cassandra_  
_With Disease Of The Brain_

_D Is For Doctor_  
_Derailed On A Train_

_E Is For Erik_  
_Who Was Buried Alive_

_F Is For Frank_  
_Who Was Stabbed Through The Eye_

_G Is For Greg_  
_Who Died In The Womb_

_H Is For Heather_  
_Who Was Sealed In A Tomb_

_One By One, We Bite The Dust_  
_We Kick The Bucket And Begin To Rust_  
_Give Up The Ghost When Your Number's Up_  
_We All Fall Down_

_Ashes To Ashes, Bones To Paste_  
_You'll Wither Away In Your Resting Place_  
_Eternity In A Wooden Case_  
_We All Fall Down_

_I Is For Issac_  
_Who Lost His Front Brakes_

_J Is For John Smith_  
_Who Was Bitten By Snakes_

_K Is For K9_  
_Who Was Shot In The Head_

_L Is For Larry_  
_Who Bled And Bled_

_M Is For Melody_  
_Who Burned To A Crisp_

_N Is For Nick_  
_Who Was Pummled By Fists_

_O Is For Oswin_  
_Who Lived Life Too Fast_

_P Is For Pat_  
_Who Swallowed Some Glass_

_One By One, We Bite The Dust_  
_We Kick The Bucket And Begin To Rust_  
_Give Up The Ghost When Your Number's Up_  
_We All Fall Down_

_Ashes To Ashes, Bones To Paste_  
_You'll Wither Away In Your Resting Place_  
_Eternity In A Wooden Case_  
_We All Fall Down_

_Q Is For Quentin_  
_Who Took The Wrong Trail_

_R Is For Rose_  
_Who Rotted In Jail_

_S Is For Sarah Jane_  
_Who Was Shot With A Bow_

_T Is For TARDIS_  
_Who Froze In The Snow_

_U Is For Urich_  
_Who Trampled By Hooves_

_V Is For Vanessa_  
_Who Fell Off A Roof_

_W Is For Wilfred_  
_Who Was Hit By A Car_

_X Is For Xavier_  
_Who Sunk In The Tar_

_Y Is For Yessy_  
_Who Fell From A Plane_

_Z Is For Zack_  
_Who Simply Went_

_Insane!_

Rose laughed and sang along with the crowd of companions. Tentoo grinned, deciding to join in for the fun of it. Rose felt someone tap on her shoulder, and turned to see someone in a wolf mask. "Oh hello!" She gave them a Rose Tyler smile. The person sighed. "I've missed that smile.." He took his mask off. Rose's grin dropped. "Doctor...?" She asked, almost certain she'd had to much to drink somehow. He nodded. "Hello." He said, desperately trying to hold back a mad grin but failing. Rose wrapped him in a big hug, which he returned happily. Rose pulled away. "Been busy, you have. Look at all these companions, hmm?" She asked him. "Oh! and mostly girls..." She added as she looked around. Ten turned a deep red. "Hey, it's mostly girls that decide they like me and want to go along!" He protested. "Yeah, whatever you say, Doctor." Rose grinned, rolling her eyes. "Oh my god, Rose!" Someone in a scream costume exclaimed. "Jack?!" Rose asked, recognizing the voice. Jack took the mask off. "Oh it is you! How've you been?" He asked her, leaving Ten standing there. He shook his head, and let Rose talk to someone else instead.

**Each chapter should have a song in it, whether its a Halloween song or not. XD R&R?**

**Guests:**

**Amy**

**BAD WOLF/Rose Tyler**

**Rory**

**Jenny**

**Jack**

**Ten**

**Nine**

**Eleven**

**Tentoo/John Smith**

**Martha**

**Donna**

**Sarah Jane**

**Clara**

**River/Melody**

**K9**

**(Tell me if i've missed any... XD)**


End file.
